Ash is A Father!
by Atleeka
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER OUT*-of course the title explains everything but Ill give you a quick summary. Misty and Ash meet at an airport, and what is this a lil girl? Can Ash really be the father and How? Read and find out .
1. Little Misha

My second Fanfic. This one is a good one, its more of a drama, romance than comedy. Im still working on my other fic so I'll be going back and fourth from this one and my other one. Hope you enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

I fixed the ring on my left hand, making sure that it wasnt cutting off my circulation. The big diamond in the center shinned bright, making the littl dimonds around it glow a light crystal color. I smiled at the ring remembering just one week ago when steven got on his knee and proposed. Steven and I meet six months ago at Mark and Darrall Law Firm. We ran into each other one day and since then we never left one another side, until now. My mom and dad wanted us to visit for the holidays, but steven got stuck at work so he told me to go on ahead. 

I never really liked airplanes, they always made me feel woozy. I looked out the window to see that it was snowing. Well thats bad, I didnt want any delays in my flight. Just then a plane landed and 12 minutes later, the intercome came on saying "we could now board the plane. I streached my arms and legs knowing its probably going to be awhile before I could move around like this. I tired to estimate the time from Hoenn to Kanto, about 5 to 6 hrs max. After handing my ticket to the flight attendent, I took a sit next to the window, relaxing myself as more people settled in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I got off the airplane to a unfamiliar airport. Following the signs on the walls I made it to the main room. The airport had two floors, I was on the second floor. I looked down off the overview and saw a mass of people running around. Going from left to right, hopping on elevators and escalaters. I walked over to the escalater stepping on one of the moving steps. As it slowly moved down, I placed my hand on the railing, tapping it. Finally I made it down to the first floor. As I pushed my way through the thick crowd of people someone grabbed my bag. I looked to see who it was, I was surprised to see a little girl about the age of five. She had black hair that was really striaght.She was wearing a pink winter coat with matching pants and boots. Her eyes were full of sadness and puffy like she was crying. I figured she had grabbed my bag, so she would'nt get knocked over by the crazy crowd.

I finally saw a clearing over by the main door. I stood to the side and took a sit of one of the benches. The little girl ws still holding on to my bag. She was fundaling with the zipper. I watched her before asking, " Where are your parents?" She looked at me and I could see her eyes changing from curiosity, to sadness than to worry. "Its Ok" I told her "we'll find them." Even though I knew it would be hard to find two people out of the thousand that were in the airport.

I stood up and looked around, I didnt see anyone that looked like they were searching for a child. The girl tugged on my pants legs, looking up at me with tose big brown eyes. I picked her up and looked at her face, She looked like someone I've seen before but wasn't sure. "Do you know what your parents look like?" The little girl just shrugged and leaned her head on my shoulder. By the minute the crowd had thickened. _Argh, why does these things always happen to me._ I tried to keep my cool, not wanting to frigthen the little girl. I decided to go to the info desk and to my surprise there was a security gaurd standing right by it, he was talking to someone in a trench coat.

I deciede to stand some feet behind the man while he was talking. I couldnt help but over hear the man and what he was saying

"We had just gotten off the plane, she wanted a pretzel but I didnt have any money on me. So I went to the ATM, and when I turned back around she was gone." The man was in such a panic, as the security gaurd was trying to calm him down. I looked over at the girl and found that she had fallen asleep.

The guy had finally cooled down as the security guy asked him "Now, whats her name and what does she look like."

"Her name is Misha, shes about five yrs old. She has straight black hair and is wearing a pink winter coat with matching boots and gloves."

"What?" I studdered out. The police man turned to me. "m'am is there a problem"

"Yes!" I said matter of factly. " I think I found his daughter."

* * *

End of chapter. So what do you think. Pretty good or what. Please R&R. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. What?

Thanks for all the great reviews, they mean alot to me. Now its time for chapter 2. YAY!

* * *

"What?" I stuttered out. The police man turned to me. "m'am is there a problem"

"Yes!" I said matter of fact. " I think I found his daughter."

The man in the trench coat turned around. He's face was filled of worry and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"This is your daughter, Misha right" I said while pointing to the girl. The man nodded and a smiled crept over his face. "thank you." he finally spoke out. I smiled back while letting him take the sleeping child out of my arms. "Your welcome."

I turned away about to walk off when the guy grabbed my arm "wait, let me show you my appreciation."

"you don't have too." I told him nicely.

"But I want too. You found my daughter."

The guy looked like he was thinking before saying "How about dinner?"_What? I said to myself. Was this guy asking me out to dinner or was this was his way of thanking me._ He pulled out a piece of paper with his address and phone number. "Come here tomorrow around three." I took the paper and placed it in my pocket. When I looked back up the guy was gone_. "that's strange"_ I said to myself.

Outside there was a taxi waiting to take me to my parents house. When I finally reached my parents home, it looked just like I had always remembered it. The same little blue house on the corner. The only thing weird about their house was that there was a black car parked outside the garage. I didn't remember my mom and dad mentioning that they had brought a new car.

I knocked on the door. I heard voices on the other side, than a familiar voice that said "is that my baby". Finally the door opened and my mom stood right in front of me. Her eyes where filled of happiness "Misty, Oh my, I missed you so much." I'm so glad you could come visit for the holidays. "Me too mom." I told her as I gave her a big hug. I really had missed my mom. five months is really a long time for me. My mom pulled me in through the kitchen and Hallway to one of the bedrooms. "You must be tired" She said to me. I nodded, I was very tired. From staying on the airplane for 5 1/2 hours, and finding Misha's parents I was really tired. " I think I'm going to go to sleep" I told her as I walked into the furnished room.

"No, not yet." My mom, grabbed my arm." I want you to meet my neighbor."

"Neighbor" I said a bit confused.

"yes, my neighbor. He had a traumatic experience earlier so we invited him over."

"Oh! I guess I'll come down when I get situated."

"Ok" My mom said as she left the room.

I throw my stuff on the lavender bed and looked in the mirror, making sure my hair wasn't messed up. After fixed up my hair, I left the bedroom and walked down the hallway. I heard my dad laughing in the family room. I walked to the door entrance and saw my dad sipping some drink and a guy with black hair facing the other direction on the couch. My dad spotted me at the door entrance " Misty, there you are, I was getting worried you might have called it a night."

"No dad." I told " I'm still up"

"That's great. dad gestured to the guy sitting on the couch " Have you meet my neighbor" The guy with black hair turned around and I Gasped in surprise to see that the guy was the same guy that lost his child at the airport. but wait...that must mean that he lives in this neighborhood. I looked in my pocket and pulled out the paper that he had given me earlier. His address was almost identical to my parents house except he lived three doors down.

The guy who was also in shock composed himself and said "Its you."

"Yeah, its me"

"Your misty?" the guy said stuttering "Your Misty Water flower?"

The guy looked at me like I died and was brought back to life. "Do I know you" I said in a unsure voice."

"Misty...Its me Ash...Ash Ketchum."

When I heard that name, my head went dizzy. _Ash was at my parents house, but I met him at the airport and somehow he has a daughter_. Oooo...my head cant take anymore of this. The room was spinning, everything was blurry. I could hear people screaming my name but I couldn't see them. Then everything went black and I could hear no more.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter two. So how did you like that chapter. Please R&R, Ill try to update soon.


	3. secrets

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I found out that I was in my room. Something shifted in the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see the man who said that he was Ash. "Ash" I said to get his attention. "Is that really you?" He nodded a smile on his face.

I tried to get up but when I moved my head the room started spinning. Ash saw the pain in my face and grabbed my arm, telling me to lie down. When I tried to take my hand away from his, he gripped harder. I guess my ring on my finger hurt him, because he pulled his hand back fast and looked at it. He studied it for a while before finally breathing out. "So, you're married."

I shook my head "No, I just got engaged a week ago." I saw sorrow in his eyes and wondered why. Here he had a daughter and probably a wife waiting for him at home. Why was he so sad? "What's wrong? I asked him.

"Well, I never really expected you to be engaged."

"Why? You have a kid." I said getting angry. "What's wrong with me getting engaged?"

He looked away, not wanting to answer the question. I kept staring at him, wanting to know why.

"Knock Knock" My mother said as she opened the door. "Misty, you're awake. " She walked up to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I told her. "You know how airplane rides make me feel bad." She looked at me for a long time, not really wanting to believe what I just said. But finally she gave up "Well, why don't the two of you come down stairs, breakfast is ready." Ash jumped out of his chair and without saying a thing left the room. I scratched my head and sat up "Its morning all ready."

"Yep" My mom said "Now get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast" She than gave me a hug and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&

I came downstairs wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of jeans that had squiggly designs at the bottom and my hair was in a half ponytail. As I had thought everyone was at the table already eating. I looked around the breakfast table and spotted Misha sitting right next to Ash. _"Was she here last night_" I asked myself.

I greeted everyone at the table before finally sitting down next to my dad. "Misty" My mom said right when I started eating, "When are you getting married?"

"In 5 months" I said cheerfully. Ash glanced at me but turned his attention back to Misha who was playing with her food.

"It's a shame Steven couldn't come" Mom Said Sadly.

"It's good he didn't come, I don't like that boy!" My dad said harshly.

"Honey!" my mom said while giving him a look that said "_Not right now"_

&&&&&&&&&

After breakfast I put on my coat and decided to go outside to get a little fresh air. I was supposed to call Steven but my mind told me otherwise. I stood by the porch and admired the fresh fallen snow on the ground. I walked to the sidewalk and took a breath in the smell of pinecones. "I really missed this place" I said to no one in particular.

"And I really miss you,"

I tuned around to see Ash carrying Misha on his back. She waved to me than put her head on his shoulder.

"A… Ash, where did you come from?

"From your house, I'm heading back to mine, want to come?"

I stood there thinking, I wasn't sure, that I wanted to meet Ashs wife but I also didn't want to be rude. "Sure" I said, not really knowing what I was getting myself into.

&&&&&&&&

It was of course a quick walk to Ashes house since he only lived three houses down. He's house just like all the other houses on the block. We stood on his porch as he dug in his pocket for the key. I was very nerves; I didn't know how to greet his wife. Maybe she wasn't home yet or maybe she's on a business trip and won't be back until I leave.

"Misty." I was interrupted in my thoughts as Ash called my name; he was in the house already and was holding the door for me to come in. I stepped inside and Ash guided me to the living room which I sat down on the couch that was five steps away from me. Misha wasn't on Ash's back anymore and instead walked up to me, she than sat right next to me and kept on staring at me. Ash was busy doing something in the kitchen until he called out "Do you want some drink?"

I fumbled with my hands a little before answering yes. I stared around the living room to see that it was well decorated. The couch and the arm chair was a cream color while the walls were a light blue color. The living also had some pictures on the wall of paintings. In the middle of the room was a table with magazines in them. There was also a little chair set in the corner, which was probably for Misha when she read her books in here.

I felt a pair of eyes still on me and looked back down at Misha she was still staring at me with those big brown eyes. She looked like she wanted to ask me something "What's wrong Misha?" I finally asked her. She hesitated for a minute than said 'Can you pick me up, pwease?" she asked.

"Sure," I said as I picked her up and put her on my lap. By that time Ash came back with some warm tea and cookies.

"Aaaa, it looks like Misha likes you." Ash said while pouring the tea. "She doesn't really like most of the women I date."

"What?" I said in surprise as I literally jumped out of my seat and almost dropping Misha.

"What's wrong?" Ash said, a little scared by my sudden outburst. I calmly sat back down and Ash set next to me. "Well….its…..uhhh…." I really didn't know how to say this with Misha in my lap. Ash saw how uncomfortable I was and knew what I wanted to ask. "Misha," he said to the little girl who was playing with my necklace. "Can you go play in your room for a while?" Misha nodded and hopped out of my lap and went walked out the living room. I waited a while before saying, "So you don't have a wife." Ash looked sad but answered "No, I don't"

"So, you and Misha's mom are divorced." Ash didn't say anything so I decided to keep on talking "So, does that mean that you and Misha's mom take turns taking care of her."

"No…" Ash said plainly.

"Why?"

"Because Misha was an accident."

I was shocked; my eyes were opened as wide as an owl. I wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"We meet 5 ½ years ago, at a party. We were young and drunk; the last thing I remember was that we both woke up in bed next to each other naked. A few weeks later she calls and tells me she's pregnant." Ash stopped, not really wanting to say too much.

"Where is she now?" I asked being a little to nosey.

"She left, After Misha was born. She said that she didn't want her. So, I took her in." Ash said letting out a breath of Air.

"Why?" I asked tears coming from my eyes.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!" Ash yelled tears coming down his eyes too.

"I'm…sorry" I said as more tears ran down my eyes. "I shouldn't have been so nosey."

"No, I'm sorry" Ash said as he took he's shirt sleeve and wiped my eyes with it.

I backed up hit his hand out the way. "I can do it myself." I said as I stood up, walked out of the door and into the hallway.

&&&&&&&

I walked down the hallway thinking, _"Why did she leave own daughter? If that was my daughter I would never leave her." _More tears fell my eyes, just thinking of it. Heading down the hallway, I peered into a lit room. I saw Misha building a castle with blocks. As I watched her more tears fell down my face, soon I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up and hugged her, squeezing her. "I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you." I said crying "I'll be your new mother."


	4. Confront

Ok! I know your all wondering whats going to happen in the next chappie, so here it is. Also I would like to Thank everyone who R&R and also My Oppa Skoky cause shes cool like that.(even if she wants to kill me) I also want to thank everyone who support AAML! YAY!

* * *

I sat on my bed thinking about everything that happened 2 hours ago. Me telling Misha that I would actually be her new mother, I wonder what Ash would have said if he had heard me. I began to unlace my shoes, when there was a vibration coming from my side pocket. I reached in to find my cell phone shaking. 

"Hello"

"Baby, Hey it's me."

"Steven" I said rather to surprise. "What's up?"

"Well…you didn't call me. So I thought something might have happened."

"No!" I shouted. "Nothing happened, everything's peachy." I was obviously lying.

"Really, that's great." I could hear him sign in relief. "Well, you know. If I get done with my work, I could probably catch a plane in time before Christmas."

"wh…what?" I stumbled out. "You…you really don't have to, just take your time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" I told him, placing my hand on my forehead in relief.

"Ok. Well I got to go. Love ya."

"Uhhh…ok." I said and with that I closed my cell. "_Argh! Why didn't I tell him I loved him too? I can't believe I lied to my fiancé._

I pulled my shoes off and laid back on my bed. "_I have to call him back. I have to tell him I love him too_." I yawned, and rubbed my eyes, _maybe Ill tell him tomorrow and I can tell him about Ash and his daughter Misha_." I yawned one last time before sleep over took me.

&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. "Argh!" I groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's me Ash."

Ash! I jumped out of my bed, stumbling over the shoes that I left on the side of my bed last night. "Just in a minute!" I yelled, so he could hear me. I run over to the mirror and bushed my hair a bit. I than made sure I didn't have anything on my face and took a deep breath. I didn't know why, I was so paranoid to let ash see me this way, It wasn't like I loved him….or did I.

I opened the door and ushered Ash to come in. "So, why are you at my parents' house so early." I asked.

"Umm…it's not really early, its 11 o'clock."

"Wha..?" I turned my attention to the clock on my bed stand, it was 11:12. "Oh…..I guess I should have looked at the clock." I chuckled nervously.

"You know misty, I was sort of wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since your mom took Misha to Chuck Cheesy ChooChoo (Its there version of chucky Cheese). I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me. I have to get some presents under the tree before Misha gets back."

"Of course, I would love too." I said a little too eagerly. "Ill be done in 30mins ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After I took a shower, did my hair and all the other stuff girls do, to get ready. I walked into the front of the house and saw Ash waiting for me.

"Wow! You're right on time."

"Of course I am" I told him. "When I say something, I mean it." Ash gave me a weird smile and I just shrugged it off by opening the door.

"So, you're really going to be Misha's new mother." I stopped dead in my tracks, How did he know what I said to Misha.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to play it off.

"Misha told me that you said you're going to be her new Mother and Misha wouldn't lie like that." I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Was this the real reason why Ash had invited me to go shopping with him so he could bring up this subject?

"I said it." I told him not looking into his eyes, but even if I couldn't see his face, I could feel his eyes staring into me, staring into my soul. "But I…I just…." I couldn't finish. I couldn't tell him that everything I said wasn't true. I'm engaged, it would never work anyway. I don't think Steven would take it lightly.

"I understand." Ash said. "But DON'T ever tell a little kid; something that you know it's not true." I could hear the angry in his voice. But he was right though, little kids do take things people serious and believe every word. Ash placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, let's go before the mall gets over crowded." I nodded and we left out the door.

* * *

I would liek to thank everyone who read this story and to please review. Also if you all have any suggestions, dont hasitate to tell me.

Also: For those of you who are reading my other story. that story will be updated soon, its just I have more fans for this one. The 4th chapter should be up and than the 5th which I am working on should be up soon too, after the fourth chapter is made. I would also like to thank the other readers.

I also know that this story is better than my other one, thats because I think I have split personiltys.

Thanks everyone and have a great DAY!

your friend atleeka.


	5. shopping and feelings

Thanks everyone again for reading and reviewing my last chapter. I would also like to thank Danielle who read it and told me it was good. And for all the nice readers, your all the BEST!.

* * *

The ride to the mall was a quiet one. I did not really know what to say. I glanced at Ash noticing that he was just trying hard to keep his mind on driving. When we arrived at the mall, Ash got out of the car and slammed the door. IF he were going to be this mad, then I would have just stayed home. I unbuckled my seatbelt and picked up my purse. I was about to open the car door, when it swung open by itself. I looked up and saw Ash; he took my hand and pulled me out of the car. 

"I thought you were still mad at me."

"Well…" He started "I was, but thought since you're staying for only 1 ½ weeks. We have to make the best of it."

I smiled at him; he was always so nice to me.

&&&&&&&&&&

Inside the mall, there were tons and tons of stores. "Where do we start?" I asked Ash.

"Hmm…we'll buy Misha some presents first, then your mom and dad and lastly you."

"Me?" I asked question.

"Yeah, you need a present too."

"Ok and I'll buy you a present."

"Alright, well let's split up then. You buy your presents and Ill buy mine and we can meet back at the food court." I nodded and turned around to find a good store to shop in.

&&&&&&&&&

I have been shopping for at least two hours but I still did not know what to buy Ash. I brought Misha a "Bratz" Doll and a "Baby born", my mom a cute violet outfit, and my dad a new tool set. However, Ash was different; he was special so I had to buy him something great. Then I noticed something perfect in a shop window. It was the greatest Christmas present ever and he would love it.

After buying Ash is present, I sat at a table in the food court waiting for Ash. I started thinking about the look on Ash's face when he sees his present. Steven would not like these sorts of things though. He likes serious things; He also does not like malls or kids. _Awww_ and I wanted kids when I get married.

I started thinking what Steven would say if he saw me in the mall with Ash, he would probably freak out and all of his hair would fall out. I would definitely like to see that.

Before I know it, I heard a "Flopp!" nest to me and saw Ash sitting down with about ten bags.

"That's a lot of bags Ash."

"I…know…Misha…asked…Santa…for…a lot…..this….year." He said in between breaths.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just out of breath."

After about five minutes, Ash was ready to get something to eat.

"I feel like some McDonalds" Ash literally jumped out of his seat and dragged me to McDonalds.

&&&&&&&

After we finished eating, we headed back to the care and packed all the bags we had in the trunk. We jumped in the car and Ash zoomed out of the parking lot.

"So…" Ash eyeing me from the corner of his eye. "What did you buy me?" My face turned a little pink as I thought about Ash's present.

"It's a secret," I giggled giving him the idea it was something good.

We smiled at each other for a bit until a ringing interrupted us. I reached down into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I looked to see who it was, it was Steven. I did not feel like answering it right now, he probably only wanted to know am I all right.

When we got to a stop light, Ash looked at me "Who was that?"

"It's not important."

"Well. If it's not important then you can tell me."

"I looked at him for a while before saying, "It was Steven, but I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Why not"

"Because im confused…"

"About what?" Ash said pressing on the situation.

"Things…" I did not want Ash knowing that I was starting to have feelings for him. I mean, I love Steven, well, at least I thought I did.

When the light turned green, Ash stepped on the paddle and looked to his front studying on his driving. I let out a sign; at least Ash will not be bothering me anymore.

* * *

end of chapter 5. YAY! so how did you guys like it. Pretty awesome right. Please Read and Review and any kind of correction stuff and things I should improve on please tell me. 


	6. Clarification

this isnt a chapter, its basically me answering and clarifying alot of gaps and other questions you guys have been asking me.

1. I know the chapters are sorta short and im working on that, so this next chapter will be long. YAY

2. Misha's mom is not any of the characters from pokemon series

3. I know some of you are kindy like, well that dosent seem like Ash but you have to remember, hes a dad now and he has to take care of Misha mostly on his own. So he matured alot...hopefully.

4. Also steven is not a character from Pokemon either, he's just a character to make it more diffucult for Ash and misty to fall in Love.

5. Basically there is no past flashbacks because Ash and misty havent really seen each other since Hoenn. So its just like, they go on with there lives but still think about each other from time to time. So if your having trouble with why there not together already, well its just they havent talked or seen each other for a long time.

6. also there ages: I dont think I mentioned them

Ash: 24

Misty:24

Misha: 5

Mistys mom and dad: 55 and 57

Steven:26

7. Also chapter 2 has 3sentences written over again. I would change it but dont really know how without deleting the whole chapter.

Thats it! Im working on the next chapter so it should be done by later today or tomarrow evening. Thanks for the Reviews on my chapters, you guys/girls are the best.

From, Atleeka/ ashleigh


	7. Christmas Eve

Ok! heres the next chapter, that you were all waiting for. Just to let you know, Misha is five so her speak is..well...not like everyone elses. Her R's sound like W's and like most little kids when she says "the" it sounds like "Da" or "De". Trust me I know, im in child Developement and I have to teach 3 through 5 yr olds.

Ok! on with the story.

* * *

It has been four days since that ride back home from the mall and four days since I have talked to Steven. Its not that I have been avoiding him it is just, I feel different about him now that Ash is back in my life. I looked out my window at the snow-covered ground, it was already Christmas Eve and Soon I would get to give Ash his present. I decided I should go and visit him later today.

I walked out of my bedroom and headed down the hallway. My mom was in the kitchen and my dad was watching TV in the Family room. I headed into the kitchen to get something to eat; my mom was cutting up some Potato's so she could make French fries. When I walked into the kitchen, she looked up and smiled at me. "Misty, what are you going to do today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably take a walk, eat and go visit Ash and Misha Later." My mom perked up when she heard Ash and Misha's name. "You don't have to go over there house today."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because Ash is bringing Misha over here later."

"Why?" I asked as I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Im not really sure." she said as she finished chopping up the potatoes and carried them to the frying grease pan. _I wonder why Ash is bring Misha over here, I mean it is Christmas Eve, shouldn't she be staying home. _I did not really want to ponder over the subject; it wasn't really any of my business.

&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch, I decided to go out for a walk. I placed my cell on the counter and grabbed my jacket. As I stepped outside, I was shocked to see Ash and Misha standing 5ft away from me.

"Ash….I thought you were coming later."

"I was, but I remembered I had something important to do."

He looked at his watch and looked at me, then back at his watch, looked at me again and finally back at his watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked giving him a "You're scaring me" look.

He put his hand behind his hand "umm….well….you see…I just noticed my watch doesn't work. So…do you know what time it is.?"

"I do!" Misha jumped up and down "befowe, we left da clock was on da one and the other was on de six."

I bent down to Misha's level "Oh, so its 1:30 something, your so smart Misha." I picked her up and twirled her around.

"Yeah, she is" Ash patted Misha on the head "Well, I got to get going, Ill be back later." he waved and ran off.

I turned to Misha "So, what do you want to do?"

"The pawk! The pawk!" She jumped up and down in my arms.

"Ok, ok…I guess we can go to the park."

"YAY!"

I placed her down and she took off running down the street.

"Hey, Misha slow down!"

She turned around "Come on, come on, the pawk, the pawk."

I ran to catch up with Misha "Slow down, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I should have listened to my own advice because I slipped and landed face-flat in the snow. Misha must have seen it, because she soon ran up to me.

"Ok…I won't wun so you won't get huwt no more."

"That…good" I said as I dusted off myself.

&&&&&&&&&&&

At the park, I watched Misha play on the Jungle gym by some other kids that were there. It was really getting cold so I went across the street to buy some hot Cocoa for the both of us. When in came back I noticed that the kids had surrounded Misha and holding hands sings some kind of song. At first, I thought it was just some kiddy song, but when I saw Misha was on the verge of tears, I decided to get a little closer and what I heard shocked them.

"You don't have a mother…..HA-HA-HA-HA-HA"

Those evil brats how could they say such a thing. I could not just stand there and watch, I had to do something.

"Hey you Brats, what are you doing to my daughter!"

The kids Flinched and looked at me before running off to there parents. I picked up Misha and carried her to the park bench I was sitting on earlier. I sat her down and gave her the Cocoa I had brought her. She looked at me for a while; I knew she had something to say t ome.

"Daddy said you didn't want to be my new mommy."

I didn't really know what to say to Misha, Ash had told me not to tell Misha things that were not true. But my heart want it to be true and for now on, Im going to listen to my heart.

"Misha, I will be your new mother."

"weally!" Misha eyes twinkled

"Yeah and you can tell Ash, that it's the truth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We played on the playground for a while until the sun started to set.

"Misha it's late, we should be heading back."

"Ok" she run up to me and opened her arms. "Carry me."

"Ok…" I picked her up and twirled her around a little bit She laughed and wanted me to twirl faster but I started to get dizzy and had to stop. On the walk home, Misha told me everything that she and Ash did, that she could of course remember. When we finally made it back home, it had just gotten dark. I walked to the door and opened it. I placed Misha down and she walked to the family room to find the Christmas tree. When I reached the family room, Misha was staring at all the presents. "Awe all these presents for me."

"No, they're for everybody."

While Misha was examining all the presents under the tree, my mom walked into the room.

"Misty, Im glad you're back. Ash just called 5minutes ago." She said as she sat on the couch, "He wants you to come over his house."

"Oh…ok" I gestured Misha to come on, when my mom stopped me. "He only wants to see you." She turned to Misha "You can stay here for a little longer ok."

Misha nodded and went back into examining the presents.

As I walked out the door, I wondered why Ash wanted me to come over his house. _Maybe something bad happened or Misha's mom came back_. I pondered on all the reasons why Ash would want me to come to his house without Misha.

As I made it to his house, I rang the doorbell. I waited for a while before the door opened.

"Misty, Im glad you're here."

"So what's the problem?"

Ash gave me a confused look "there is no problem"

This time I gave him a confused look, "Then why did you want me to come over."

"It's a surprise." Ash said giving me one of his signature smiles.

He took me by the hand and guided me into the house. The whole place was dark and I could barely see anything. Finally, he we came to a stop in front of a room. He opened up the door and I gasped. The whole room was filled with lit candles. In the middle of the room was a beautiful decorated table with two chairs.

"Ash, what's all of this?"

"It's for finding Misha, remember I told you I would take you out for dinner."

Ash guided me to the chair where he gestured me to sit down.

He went out of the room and came back carrying plates of food.

" I Didn't really know what types of food you eat so I made some steak with veggies and rice.

"That's great." I said but was not sure why Ash did all of this just for a little thank-you dinner. He sat down and grabbed the wind on the side of the table. He poured each of us some and placed it down.

"Well, let's eat." Ash said as he started digging into his food. I grabbed my glass full of wine and took two gulps. If I was going to get through this night, I needed to be a least a little tipsy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dinner was delicious as I ate every bit. I complimented Ash on his cooking skills; he smiled at me and took a sip of his wine. After we finished dinner, he took the plates and came back with some red velvet cake.

"Misty" He said once he cut us both a piece of cake.

"Im happy that I got to see you again. It must have been a sign, that you out off all people found Misha in the airport that day." I did not want to interrupt ash while he was talking, to tell him that it was Misha who found me so I just smiled.

"Misty, you don't know how happy you make me."

I scooped some cake in my mouth as Ash finished Talking, there were something's that a girl cannot say when a person you like is telling you how happy you make him.

"And I don't want you to ever leave me or Misha….even if you're married. He took a deep breath, and I scooped another piece of cake in my mouth. The cake was good but I was only eating so I could keep my mind off of everything Ash was saying to me.

"And….I…..I love you." Right when Ash said that I spit out the cake in my mouth. Not only because he said had he loved me but also because I had bitten on something hard in my mouth.

Ash smiled as he saw me pour wine over the object and clean it off with a napkin. I gasped at what I saw. A big diamond ring, with two small dolphins around it with mini diamonds on the side. I really did not know what to say, Ash had just told me he loved me and I found what I think is an engagement ring in my cake.

"Ash, what is this?"

"What do you think it is?"

He stood up, walked over by me, and knelt down. He grabbed my left hand and took off the engagement ring Steven gave me.

"I told you misty, I want you." He then took his ring a placed it on my finger. I really did not know what to do, I wanted to be Misha's mom and I think I love Ash but what about Steven. I can't just break his heart because I fell in love again with my childhood friend. I knew I always loved Ash but I knew it could never be. Now Ash is basically purposing to me and Im stuck between what my heart wants and what my mind wants. _Arghhhhh! Why is everything so confusing?_ I was interrupted by Ash who was calling my name. I looked at him and saw that he was pointing up. _Why would he be pointing up for?_ I looked up and saw Mistletoe hanging over us. So Ash had this whole thing planned, I looked back at him to give him a glare when he placed his lips on mine. I really didn't think about what I would do if I were in this sort of situation, so I kissed him back, I mean we were under mistletoe. Our one kiss became another and another and soon we were hungry for more. Tearing off each other's close and letting all the years of emotions come out.

That night, I think I finally decided to listen to my heart.

* * *

I know what your all thinking, crappy lovey dovey part. Well….Its teen, it cannot really go too far. Therefore, I had to make it less perverted. Anyway, this chapter was long and im glad you people are reviews. Please R&R! Your cool friend 

Atleeka


	8. Betrayal

Hello! sorry it took me so long to update. It was hard thinking of someway to make the next chapter. but Oppa Skoky and her bitch helped alot.

Anyway I put some comedy in this chapter, I hope you like it. I put a Character in here, that you all never really go to meet yet.

but I sorta think that somehow at the end, this chapter starts gettting sorta random...in a way...if it is...sorry...LOL!

* * *

I tiptoed in the house with Ash behind me. As we reached my room, I waved goodbye as Ash went to go get Misha. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 o'clock in the morning. My parents would not wake up for another 3hours, so that gave Ash enough time to get Misha and leave. 

I sat on my bed and thought about what happened last night, I blushed and squealed, I was so happy but at the same time guilty that I cheated on Steven. I shock the guilt away, _Steven would never know," _I told myself. He somewhere far away. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes thinking of Ash until sleep took over me.

* * *

I woke to the sound of laughter coming from the living room. Curious as I am, I stood out of my bed and headed down the hallway. As I came into the living room, I came to a complete stop. Steven was sitting right on the couch sipping some tea and talking to my mom. My dad however was mumbling something angrily in his favorite chair. 

Steven must have sensed I was standing there because his green eyes glanced in my directions

"Misty!" He said gesturing me to sit beside me. "I was wondering when you'll wake up and come to sit with me."

I shifted my glance on the floor, I did not want to look at him, and I was too afraid that he could read my emotions through my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I said still standing in the doorway

"I'll tell you when you come sit over here." he padded the spot next to him.

I walked slowly to the couch and took a seat at the end of the couch and next to him. He put his hands around my waist. And squeezed me.

"Well, I finished all my work and I thought I should spend Christmas with my bride to be."

"Awww…that's so sweet!" my mom said

"Yeah," I said pretending to smile. He tried to kiss me on the lips but I dodged it and he kissed my check. Before he could try again the doorbell rung. My mom went to go answer it and my dad left saying he had to go to the bathroom.

Before I could think, Misha bolted into the room and attacked the Christmas tree. Throwing presents around looking for the one that belonged to her.

"Who's this little bugger?" Steven said trying to stay cool, that Misha had scared him.

"She's not a bugger, her name is Misha!" I yelled at him.

'Why are you raising your voice, for this little brat?"

"Because unlike you, I like kids."

Before Steven could say something back my mom came in with…Ash.

I did not want to panic so I looked as normal as I could. Ash sat across from my mom and me, he gave me a look that said _is this your fiancé. _I looked away from him away from him; I did not know what to do. I had the best night ever but everything changed when I woke up to see Steven and now Ash and Misha are over here, what else could happen.

"Ash" my mom said turning to him. "This is Steven, mistys Fiancé."

I started shaking; I could not control my self, who knows what would happen.

Ash put on a fake hand and stuck his hand out to shake Stevens "Nice to meet you."

Steven just looked at him for a while… "Im sorry, I don't shake hands. You never know where they've been."

Ash gave Steven a smile "It's ok." He pulled his hand back "I wouldn't trust my hands either, they've been everywhere." He glanced at me and smiled, I giggled to myself. I could not believe he made that joke about himself.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I got". Misha said jumping up and down holding all the presents we brought her.

"That's great," Ash said.

Misha ran over to me. "Thank you, fow the presents."

I smiled "Your welcome." I began to pick her up but Steven hit my arm

"Don't pick her up; you don't know where she's been. She probably rolled in some mud."

I was shocked and so was my mom, Ash however was Angry and he had a good reason too. His fist was balled up. He looked very angry I was afraid of what he was going to do. However, he's expression changed and he took a deep breath and spoke nicely.

"Look Steven, you can talk about me, but don't you ever talk about my daughter."

Steven just laughed, "Like I care." He swayed his hand around "your daughters shit and so are you."

I covered Misha's ears. "Steven how dare you curse like that."

"Oh, come on Misty," Steven stood up "you act like I don't know"

"Know what?" I said confused

He took me by the hand and dragged me into the kitchen. He looked around to make we were the only ones in there.

He came up to me and I back away, he had an angry look on his face, I backed up some more until I hit the wall. He had me cornered, the only thing I could do was wait and see what he was going to do.

He shook his hand "Do you know what time I got here?" I shook my head.

"Well, I got here last night." I held my mouth as I gasped. "Yea, I bet you didn't know that."

Steven walked a bit closer, "And you weren't home, why was this misty?"

I glanced down…I bet Steven already knows where I was. "You were over Ash's house all night, doing the nasty."

I did not say anything; Steven grabbed my chin and put his finger on my nose. "Well. You know what?" He said pinching my nose. "I did worst."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted pushing him away. He swung his hips while walking to a table and pulled up a chair.

"You know misty." he flicked back his hair, "this is very important" I watched him as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Do you know our garbage man?" I shook my head.

"What does that have to do with it?" I said.

"Well…I've been sleeping with him for five years."

"What…? You're gay?" I said shocked in disbelief.

"Bet you didn't know that did you!!!" He yelled, "So ha, Im better then you."

I took a deep breath, maybe it is not as bad as it seems. 

"I SLEPT WITH THE GARBAGE MAN!" He shouted so loud that I thought the whole neighborhood could hear him.

I could hear gasps coming from the living room and my dad saying, "I knew he was gay" from the other room. Ok, it is as bad as it seems.

Finally, Steven calmed down and walked up to me. He grabbed me and pushed me into the wall "its ok, misty…I still love you. But I don't think this is going to work out."

"…wait…wait…are you dumping me." I asked shocked as hell about all this.

"Yeah, but its not you, its me. I've changed misty."

"Wait…a minute, are you bipolar or something? First you get angry at me for being at Ash house all night and then you tell me your gay and now your dumping me. Aren't mad at me at all."

"Nope."

"But this doesn't make any sense."

"Well, take it up with the writer. She had to get rid of me somehow." He swayed his hand in my face and walked out the front door.

Till this day that was the weirdness Christmas, I ever had.

* * *

ok...thats the end of that chapter...so I made the endign a little funny...I guess...but Steven had to leave somehow...and Oppa Skoky and her bitch helped me alot. So yeah... 

Now..im not sure what to do for the next chapter...any...ideas would be great.

your friend

Atleeka


	9. the aftermath

Just to let you know because I did not tell you…..well…as you already know…..Misty parents live in Kanto and so does Ash. However, they do not live in pallet town….they live in the suburbs of Celadon city.

This is so you all will not get confused. Ok…..now let the new chapter begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there in shock, my mind filled with a whole bunch of questions. "Misty!" I jumped, I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Ash waving his hands back and forth in front of my face.

"I thought you would never, snap out of it," he said in relief.

I looked at him and then he smiled that bright smiled that I loved, "So, your fiancé is gay. I guess now you only have me now." I gave ash one of my signature stares "You know it's not good to tease me about it, and why are you so happy anyway."

"Well, that's easy" he chuckled "Now we can finally be together." He winked at me, I did not say anything but stared at him.

I took my glaze away from Ash and stared at the figure coming into the kitchen, it was Misha and she had that look again as if she wanted to ask something. She walked up to me and pulled on my skirt. "What does sleeping with the garbage man mean?"

"Uhhh…." I didn't know what to say. Ash picked Misha up "Its just a term, you don't have to worry about it."

"Daddy." she asked, "did you ever sleep with the garbage man?"

"Wha? Misha of course not?" I couldn't help but laugh, Ash expression on his face was priceless.

While Ash was still trying to find a way to explain to Misha why he does not sleep with the garbage man my mom walked in with my dad behind her.

"We'll take care of these." She said. "Hey, Misha lets go and give fruitcakes to the local neighbors.

"YAY!" Misha hopped out of Ash's Arms and ran to get her jacket.

My mom grabbed the fruitcakes on the counter "we'll be back in a little while, ok." I nodded and she left the room. My dad was about to leave to but he turned around and said, "I knew he was gay and you slept with him." He pretended to shiver and made a weird face. Ash was laughing and I gave them both an annoying look. My dad got the message and left while Ash was still laughing and wiping the tears away with his figures, I did not think it was that funny. I nudged him in the side "It's not that funny."

Ash put his shoulder around me, "It is, your fiancé slept with the garbage man. Out of all the people, he slept with the garbage man. He's probably some smelly old man who stills live with his mom and has no life at all and probably watches kiddy porn in the basement."

I shuddered at that image, Ash was right, Steven had sunken real low, I mean he could of at lease cheated on his fiancé. However, I did not want to think about Steven anymore, I needed to think about the things in front of me….like Ash.

"So Ash since im now single, what do you want to do?" He glanced at me "Your not single Mist."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

He looked down at my ring figure "According to that ring on your finger, you and I are engaged."

I gasped, I had forgotten about the proposal that Ash had made to me last night. I guess with all the crazy stuff happening, it kind of slipped my mind.

Ash grabbed my hand "So, what do you say? Is it a Yes, because let me remind you this is also my Christmas present to you."

I froze; Christmas present, I remembered getting Ash a Christmas Present too. I looked at him and smirked, "Before I answer you, you have to open your present." He smiled on of his signature smiles. "Ok"

We both headed into the living room and I looked under the Christmas tree and pulled out my present to him. He grabbed it and we both sat down on the couch. "Hmm…I wonder what's inside. He said shaking it around, "Maybe it's something that we can use in the bedroom." I blushed at the comment "no silly just open it."

He opened up the box and froze up. 'uhhh…Ash what's wrong?" He stared at it for a while before saying; "Uhh…nothing…" he pulled it out of the box. It was a poke ball, but not just any poke ball, it was a crystallized poke ball with writing engraved on the side in Latin and trust me it was not cheap. He kept starring at it and it looked like he was starting to get angry.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

He gripped the poke ball and looked at me angrily "THERES NOTHING WRONG, WHY DO YOU THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

"Then why are you yelling."

He became quite and gave me the poke ball, "Here I don't want this."

"What? Why?"

"Because I just don't."

I was starting to get angry; if he would not accept my gift then I wasn't going to say I Do

"Well Ash you have a choice, tell me what's going on or I wont marry."

He looked at me and signed "Mist…." He got up and walked to the other side of the living room.

"Mist… You know I love you but…." he stopped and I knew he didn't want to tell me.

I started to take the ring off my finger, he watched me until it was almost off then he shouted "Wait…Ill tell you. But first you have to say I do."

I sat there thinking, if I tell him what he wants to hear, he has to tell me what I want to hear.

I stood up and walked closer to him "I do." He looked at me trying to see if I was sincere or not. I put my hand out, it took him a while but he finally gave in and I took his hand and led him back to the couch.

"Well…." He started "you know how I had to take care of Misha right." I nodded, "Well, when I found out I was going to be a father, I knew I couldn't be a pokemon trainer anymore. Therefore, I gave all of my pokemon to Prof.Oak to take care of. You see misty, I have not been to Pallet town in five whole years, I don't even know if my mom or Prof.Oak is still alive. I haven't seen any of my friends or even called them. You're actually the first friend that I've seen in years."

My eyes started to get teary again, "Why?"

"Because im a failure, Im not a Pokemon Master or anything special and I have a daughter now. If they ever knew they would hate me forever."  
I shook there head "No, they wouldn't."

"How would he know?"

"Because Im right here, and Im loving you."

The minute I said that he pulled me into a tight hug but I didn't mind I liked the scent that Ash had, it was as I was in heaven.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

so how did you like the chapter...do u think I should have added more, Im not really sure.

Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. You know I love it when u guys review so please review.

I would also like to thank everyone who love this fanfic and Review alot. you guys are the best.

LOL! I always say that, but its true


	10. Road trip vacation or death sentence

Ok! its time for the next chapter. I hope this didnt take to long. but I guess, the longer you have to wait the better the chapter.

I would like to thank everyone who read my story so far and I would also like to thank Oppa Skoky and her bitch because if I didnt they would probably kill me.

also I dont think I ever did this yet.

Disclaimer: I never can own pokemon (crys) I can only watch it on T.V. and think nasty thoughts about it. Oh...Ash...WHY!!!!

ok, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next day, I woke up around 5 in the morning and packed my bags. Today I was going to Pallet Town and I'm going to bring Ash and Misha too. I crept down the hallway and into the kitchen and took out a pencil and a piece of paper. I decided to leave a note to my parents, so they wouldn't freak when they figured out I left.

I tiptoed out of the kitchen and opened the front door slowly, stepping outside and slowly closing it back (while locking it of course) I made my way down the sidewalk. Since I didn't tell Ash about the trip yet, I wonder how he would react. As I reached his door I dropped my bags and rung the doorbell three times. When he didn't come to the door, I rung it about 8 more times. Finally I heard some bangs and some cursing and then the door flew open.

"Good Morning Ash!" I said not really caring that its 5 in the morning.

"Misty…do you know what time it is?" He said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I know, but if we want to get there before dark we have to leave now."

Ash gave me a weird look "Get where?"

I smiled at him and took a step closer "To Pallet town silly. I called Mrs. Ketchum last night and told her I was coming to visit her today."

Ash took a step back "Wha…Misty I told you I can't go back there."

"Yes you can. Just trust me." I pushed him to the side and made my way through his house. "Now let's get you and Misha packed." Ash didn't answer back, He just sighed. He couldn't say anything because he knows that what I say goes.

&&&&&&&&&&

About 10mins later Ash had everything he and Misha needed for the trip and he put all of our bags in his car while I went to get Misha. Misha was asleep the whole time we were packing, Ash said we should let her sleep or she'll get really cranky and cop a attitude the whole day. I carefully picked her up out of bed and carried her to the car. Ash opened the car door for me and I placed Misha inside and buckled her up.

Ash started the engine and signed "Wow! I haven't been out of celadon for 5 years, this is going to be an interesting road trip".

I smiled at Ash's comment " Well, I guess you need a vacation then, huh."

He rolled his eyes "You know Misty, I wouldn't call this a vacation, more like a death sentence."

"Aww…Ash you take things too seriously, you know."

"Well, you have to when your daughter thinks eating plastic is healthy."

I chuckled "Wow Ash…I could never really picture you being the responsible father before."

"Well people change during the years misty,"

I nodded, Ash was right, people do change in half a year. I changed from wanting to be a water pokemon master to living in hoenn and actually went to collage to be a lawyer and Ash he wanted to be A pokemon Master and yet here he is putting his life on hold so he can take care of his daughter. I guess, when your younger you really don't understand life until you grow up and actually live in the harsh reality. Which makes me think, I wonder if all our other friends achieved there dream.

&&&&&&&&

About three hours in the road trip, I started to get hungry and I asked Ash, when the next food sign comes up, if could we stop and get something to eat. He nodded and smiled, I guess he was starting to get hungry too.

I saw a sign coming up and with just my luck it was a food sign, the sign read "Old McDiddy" home of the hip-hop burger.

"Ash! Lets go to Old McDiddy. They make the best burgers out there."

"Alright! I do love there Biggy Smalls burgers." Ash said excitedly.

"Me TOOO!" I jumped at the sound and Ash kind of went off the road a little by the scream. I turned around and saw Misha jumping up and down in the back seat.

"Ohhh! I can't wait to go to McDiddy." Misha said still jumping up and down.

"Misha" I said "Could you please put on your seat belt."

"Okies.." She buckled her seat and then shouted "Daddy….I want a Danity Kane kids meal"

"Of course you can have one." Misha smiled then looked at the window.

"Where are we going? She asked curiously,

"We're going to Pallet Town to visit your grandma." I smiled at her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

She nodded "Yes, I got all of my booty rest."

I turned my head, "Um…Misha, what did you say?"

"I got all of my booty rest." she said patting her face.

"She means Beauty rest." Ash said while driving into "Old McDiddy" drive thru.

&&&&&&&&&&

After we got our food, and ate it, we were back on the road. But a few minutes later, I wasn't feeling good, I don't know if there was something wrong with the food or if I was just sick.

"Ash…." I said panting.

"Yes?"

"pull….over..."

"Wha…what's wrong?"

" Just…pullover!"

As soon as I said that Ash pulled over and I quickly opened the door and throw up on the side of the road. I was throwing up everything I ate today and probably dinner from last night. Ash was rubbing my back for comfort, asking me if I was okay the whole time.

After I think was the last of everything in my stomach, I sat back up and Ash handed me some napkins which I took gratefully and wiped my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked with a worry look. Misha also looked worried when she poked her head around the carseat to look at me.

"I'm fine." I told them. "I just ate something bad in the food, that's all." I smiled at the to make let them know that I was okay.

Misha smiled back and finished doing whatever she was doing earlier. Ash on the other hand didn't really believe my fake smile but then shook it off and went back on the road.

"So…Misty…" Ash said trying to focus on the road and talk to me at the same time. "Since you probably throw up everything you eaten for the last 2 days, are you hungry? Do you want me to stop anywhere?

"Yeah, when we get to Pewter City, you can stop there."

Ash nodded "How about we get some donuts?"

I smiled "Sounds good to me."

&&&&&&

When we arrived to Pewter City, we stopped at the "Richard Simmons all you can, never get fat Donuts" 'cause I told Ash, I had to watch my figure.

He brought about a dozen, each a different kind. Me and Misha was thrilled, we ate almost all of them and saved only one for ash. But I don't think he minded because he said they weren't as sweet as he thought they would be. So we stopped at an ice-cream parlor "Benny leebear and Jerica homemade ice-cream" By this time Misha was bouncing all around the back seat, with her sugar high, so Ash decided she didn't need anymore sweets for a while. I ate about 4 ice cream cones, 2 vanilla, 1 chocolate mixed with vanilla and one banana.

Ash laughed " Dang Misty, you scarffed that down faster then I can, and everyone knows I eat faster then you."

"Well…Ash, since I throw up everything I ate, I'm very hungry."

"Keep getting that hungry and your going to be fat."

I elbowed him in the side "Ash, I can never get fat from eating Ice-cream."

"That's what they all say"

I stuck out my tongue and we drove on to our destination.

&&&&&&&

Once we arrived to pallet town I was full, after the donuts and ice-cream, I wanted some tacos from " Harry Potter, Soft Tacos." I got about 2 tacos from there, with a Dr. Weepy. Then I wanted something to snack on in Viridian so I got some Beef Jerky from the corner store, and then I wanted some fish so Ash stopped at "Kong Wong Jung Silver" and I got me a fish meal. Ash called me a pig, but I was hungry… And I really didn't know why either.  
Ash drove up to his Mom's house and parked, "It all started here." he sighed " and ended here too."  
I placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him "It's okay Ash, this is the right thing to do."  
Ash nodded "I guess you're right."  
I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car, Ash followed suit and then opened the back door for Misha.  
"Well Misha…are you ready to meet your grandma."  
She nodded and held Ash's hand while he walked her over to me, where he grabbed me by my waist and we all walked up to the door.  
"Well…this is it." Ash held out his hand and was about to knock on the door, when a piece of paper fell off the door.  
"Huh?" Ash picked it up and read it. " Wait minute, what the hell is this?"

To Be Continued:

* * *

evil laugh 

a cliff hanger...hmm...I wonder what happened.

well...I guess we have to wait until the next chapter.

Also thanks for everyone who reviewed. And of course...sugar high, is the best thing that can happen to someone. LOL

anyway, I have to go and get my Booty rest. TaTa!


	11. new personalities or old ones

Hello, finally chapter 11. YAY! so last time we left off there was a cliff hanger...hehehehe.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing this chapter...my goal is to have a hundred reviews or more at the end or this fanfiction.

So lets make my wish come true. I hope you all like this chapter. Also I would like to thank Oppa Skoky and Daniel.

Also if any of you want to talk to Oppa Skoky or say hi to her or something. (cause without her, the fanfictions wouldnt be corrected, then they would suck) so just find her on her name is " Oppa Skoky" which means brother airplane. and give holla at her.

* * *

"What's wrong Ash?" I said with concern, trying to look at the paper.  
"This." He shoved the piece of paper into my hands. I took it from him and read it, 

Notification Letter:  
This house was just sold by an anonymous couple  
From a Mrs. Delia Oak.  
If you have any questions to where you can find Mrs. Oak please  
Contact us at:  
1-800-234-8233

After reading the letter I looked at Ash "I don't see what the big deal is, your mom just decided to move."  
"No…big deal…?" Ash grabbed the paper and pointed at where it said Mrs. Delia Oak. "My mom is married to Prof. Oak. Do you know how gross that is? He's like what 20 or 30 yrs older then her."  
I signed "You know Ash, love is blind, it doesn't matter how old you are." I took Misha's hand and headed back to the car.  
"But Misty, it's disgusting, just think about it."  
"Stop acting like a baby and come on, we have to go to Prof. Oak's."  
As soon as I said that Ash jumped to the nearest thing he could find, which was a fence.  
"Ash let go of that fence and get in the car."  
Ash shook his head "No way, your going to have to kill me before you can get me to meet my new dad."  
"Ash you already meet your new dad, he's Prof. Oak."  
"I know and I don't care!"  
I was really starting to get angry now. It seems like once we got to Pallet Town Ash started acting like the Ash I knew when we were kids, which I was sad to say, annoying and a baby.  
I placed Misha in the car and walked over to Ash, "You know, it's been a long time since I've done this."  
"Done what?" Ash said gripping the fence tighter.  
I dug in my pocket and like magic my mallet appeared.  
"Where the hell did that come from? You didn't have that earlier." Ash screamed  
I shrugged. "It's not like I knew either, it's just always appeared." I decided to give Ash a chance before I knock the senses out of him.  
"So Ash, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way."  
"Umm…neither."  
"That's not an answer; I said the easy way or the hard way."  
"Can I just get a lawyer or something?"  
"I'm lawyer, I went to law school remember!?" I was really getting angry, I really didn't want to hit him but he was just acting to stupid.  
"I forgot, you really don't look or act like one."  
That really broke the last straw, I pulled my mallet back and swung. I hit Ash so hard, I swear you could hear his skull crack.  
I smiled happily, because I finally let all of my anger out and I felt good. I walked over to Ash's unconscious body and picked up his leg and pulled him to the car.  
Misha poked her head out the window, "Will daddy be ok?" She asked.  
I smiled at her "Of course he will."  
I throw Ash into the car, and I jumped into the driver seat. "Next stop Prof. Oak's lab!"  
&&&&&&&  
When we pulled up to Prof. Oak's lab, Ash had finally woken up. I decided not to say anything to him so he wouldn't act silly. We all got out the car and made our way up the familiar stairs that we had to go up to get to the front door. Ash was lagging in the back and was trying to go as slow as possible, but as you know I didn't like that he was taking for ever, I took him by the shirt and dragged him the rest of the way.  
When we did finally reach the door, Misha had already beaten us there, "I already knocked, and someone should open the doow soon."  
"Thanks Misha" I said while pulling Ash to my side, he really didn't want to be here but he needed too.  
We waited for a while until a middle aged woman with brown hair in a ponytail opened the door.  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.  
"Yes, it's me Misty." Ms.Ketchum gasped, "Misty, is that really you? You've changed so much." She looked at me for a while then pulled me into a hug. "You sound so much different on the phone."  
She pulled out the hug, "you said on the phone, you had something to tell me."  
I pointed to Ash and smiled "You remember your pathetic son, right?"  
Mrs. Ketchum turned her attention to Ash who was trying to cover his face.  
"Ash…is that really you?"  
Ash moved his hands from his face and nodded. Mrs. Ketchum grabbed Ash and put him in a giant bear hug, "Don't you ever leave without telling me again, ok? I thought you might have died or something." She squeezed him much tighter and Ash was soon gasping for air, "Mom…please…let…go…of…me…"  
Mrs. Ketchum realized that she was hurting her son, and let go, "I'm sorry Ash, I just missed you."  
Ash put on a smile, "I missed you too."  
This time he gave his mom a big hug. I smiled to myself; it was cute that Ash got to see his mom again. He looked so happy; I wonder if this is how Misha will feel when she meets her real mom, one day. I sighed; she'd probably be all happy and want to live with her mom instead of me and Ash. What if Ash told her she couldn't live with her mom? Misha might be like those rebellious teenagers who drink and drive and do drugs. Or worse, she could be an angry emo kid, like Sasuke from Naruto. NOOOOOO!  
I was knocked out of my thoughts again by Ash who was again waving his hand in my face.  
"Misty come on, my mom invited us inside."  
I nodded and followed them inside, "I really need to stop over thinking" I said to myself.  
&&&&&&&  
We all followed Ms.Ketchum down some hallways and around some rooms, as you all know Prof. Oak's lab is huge. To pass the time we were walking around the place, Mrs. Ketchum decided to bring up a subject, that I really wish that she wouldn't bring up.  
"Ash, Me and Prof. Oak are married."  
Right when she said that Ash was crouched down in a corner and laughing hysterically to himself, "Married…heheheheh….yeah….hehehehehehe…married….heeheheheh."  
We all stared at him awkwardly until Ms.Ketchum said "Is there something wrong with him?"  
I glanced at Ash and then to her, "Umm…no….Ash is fine….I think he just has diarrhea from eating to much candy, that's all."  
"Oh, well…there's a bathroom up around the hallway."  
I smiled and said ok, to her as I walked over to get him out of that corner. I guess Misha didn't know if she should stay where she was at or follow me. She looked at me then back, then at me again. "Wait for me, Momma Misty."  
I was pulling Ash out of the corner as she ran up to me, "You want to help me with Ash?"  
She nodded as she grabbed on to his leg. Mrs. Ketchum stared at us, and then didn't take her eyes off of Misha. I don't think she knew that Misha was there the whole time. She held her head and started mumbling something, " Misty, is her mother and Ash is her dad then that means…I'M A GRANDMOTHER!"  
She fainted right on the spot, I really didn't know what to do, Ash was still acting silly and Mrs. Ketchum sort of had her theory wrong.

* * *

the chapter is done.

YAY! thanks for reading. Also dont forget to R&R and send Oppa skoky a message. HEHEHEHE!

* * *


	12. the truth revealed sort of

Hello everyone to the next chapter, but before we get to the chapter We would like to tell you guys about a contest. The contest is if any of you guys want to draw art for this fanfiction. About your favorite scene so far or, just the characters or something. We will choose the best one.

What the winner gets to:

1.Make a suggestion on what happens later in the story, we'll put it in...its a promise (even if you want to make it completely crazy) but you can't kill off any characters and the effects that you choose may not be permanent.

2. If you're a winner and have a gaia account We'll give you 5000 gold.

3. For the winner and even if you didn't win, We'll put your pics on my myspace and gaia profile, for everyone to see.

If you don't have a gaia account, I'm sorry. but to enter send me your pic by email and if you have a gaia name please add that too(to make a gaia account go Gaiaonline). Also I will have a special thanks for the winner in the next chapter. Contest ends in 13days after this is posted.

Have fun!

and now to the story!

* * *

"Mrs. Ketchum!" I yelled as I ran to Mrs. Ketchum's side and forgot all about Ash who had finally gotten out of his silly mood.  
"Ms.Ketchum..." I said again checking for her pulse, signing at the fact that the lady was still breathing. Ash came and leaned over beside her, " I think she only fainted." touching her forehead.  
"She needs a ice pack." I said starring at Ash. Ash nodded but continued to sit there. I stared at him and Ash stared back at me. It was a staring contest until I broke the silence, "Well…?"  
"Well what?" Ash questioned me.  
"Aren't you going to get the icepack for your mom?" I yelled angrily, it was really obviously what I wanted him to do.  
He got up and walked off to find the kitchen, "You don't have to yell, dammit." He whispered.  
I heard what he said but didn't want to reply back, instead I turned my attention back to Mrs.Ketchum and Misha.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Misha asked.  
I gave her a reassuring look "Of course she is. Ms.Ketchum just fainted."  
"Why did she faint?"  
I thought about for a second then replied "Well... she was just a little overwhelmed."  
Misha's curious look turned into a confused look, "What's overwhelmed?"  
"To affect somebody's emotions in a complete way."  
"I don't know what that means either..."  
I thought hard about how to explain this to Misha…, "Its like when you're at a surprised birthday party for someone and they get so surprised they faint."  
"So, Mrs. Ketchum was surprised to see me. Is it her birthday."  
I shock my head "It isn't anyone's birthday…she was just shocked to see us."  
Misha smiled "I gets it now. But…why didn't you say that in the first place. You know I don't know no big words. She said while stretching her hands out, to show how big she was talking about.  
&&&&&&  
It's been awhile since Ash had left to get the icepack and I was starting to get angry. So I decided to go and get him.  
"Misha you stay here with Ms.Ketchum while I go and get Ash, okay."  
She nodded and I got up and left the room.  
The kitchen wasn't far from the room we were in because we had passed it earlier. When I reached the kitchen I saw Ash standing by the refrigerator with a look of horror on his face.  
"Ash, what's wrong?" I asked slowly walking up to him. He pointed out to the far corner of the room where there was a shadow. I turned to were he was pointing to and let out a scream. A guy was sitting in the corner and stroking what appeared to be a Meowth. I couldn't see the persons face or what he looked like because it was too dark. I inched my way closer to Ash, just in case he was some kind of deranged psycho killer.  
" Hello…my children." He said while stroking his Meowth.  
Ash was still in the state of shock so I gathered up my courage and asked "Who are you?"  
The figure in the corner just chuckled, like it was entertaining to see us weak and afraid.  
Then the figure stopped petting the Meowth and pointed his finger at Ash, "Ash (breaths)….I ( breaths) ….Am…(breaths) your father...  
Ash tensed up some more and I was confused. I thought Ash's dad had died along time ago. Which I think he probably did die, so that must mean the person in the shadow must be, "Prof. Oak!" I said out loud.  
The figure stood up and revealed himself to be none other then the famous Prof. Oak, Ash's new father. I sighed in relief while walking up to Prof. Oak to give him a hug.  
"Prof. Oak, you scared us." I said as I let go of the hug. " I thought you were some kind of killer."  
Prof. Oak just chuckled "I wish I was…" There was an awkward silence in the room, while Prof. Oak just laughed some more. I shook it off deciding that it was one of his jokes that no one ever got.  
"So…"Prof. Oak said, "Where's Ash? I hope I didn't scare him to badly."  
I turned around and saw that Ash was nowhere to be found, I sweat dropped at what Prof. Oak just said.. "You scared him more ways then you think." Prof. Oak just laughed at what I said, he seemed to be laughing at a lot of things that weren't really funny. Maybe he was just nervous that soon he would have to talk to Ash and wonders how Ash would act around him now. Or maybe, just maybe, Prof. Oak might be a deranged psycho killer in disguise as a Professor and wants to take over the world and is using his bad poetry to control peoples minds. I laughed at my thoughts, Professor Oak could never be a killer, I laughed louder and Prof. Oak gave me a weird look.  
"What's wrong, Misty? I didn't even tell a joke yet."  
"Nothing" I said quickly "I'm just still laughing about what happened earlier."  
He smiled at me and lightly pushed me through the door, "Come on, let's go find Ash. I wonder where he could be."  
Of course, I knew where he was and since Prof. Oak would soon know anyway. I told him what happened a while ago and why Ash was in the kitchen, earlier.

By the time I finished, we had made it to the room, where Ash, Misha, and now an awake Delia and a guy with brown spiky hair, who was wearing all purple and a Ying-yang necklace. Of course, I knew it was. It was none other than Gary Oak. Once we walked into the room, all eyes were on us.  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled weakly holding her head, "Ahh…Misty…there you are. Ash told me you were in the kitchen with somebody but he didn't tell me you were with Prof. Oak.  
I glanced at Ash, he was staring at the floor and he had this worried look in his face.  
"Yeah." I said still looking at Ash.  
"Well, Red, it's good to see you." Gary said walking up to me. "It seems like you and Ash finally got it on." He said staring at Misha then back to me, then Ash.  
"I guess…" I said low enough for only Gary to hear.  
While Gary was ranting on about how he knew me and Ash would get together and have a child by the time we see him, Mrs. Ketchum walked up to Misha.  
"Hello Misha…"  
"Hello Mrs. Ketchup" Misha said happily. Mrs. Ketchum just laughed and stared at Misha.  
"Awww…Its very surprising, I can't believe you two made such a beautiful child, it's almost impossible to believe but you know, she doesn't look anything like Misty."  
It was quite for a while and everyone looked at Ash and I for an answer.  
"Well…you see…" I said slowly.  
"Mom you know I have the dominant genes" Ash said interrupting me.  
"Oh…" Mrs. Ketchum said slowly not really believing that Ashes gene's were that dominant.  
"Oh, Delia honey, aren't you making dinner?" Prof.Oak said.  
"Ah! I almost forgot, I have to start dinner soon, aww...but wait…Tracey is still at Call-mart getting the garlic bread to go with the spaghetti."  
"Not anymore!"  
We all turned around to see Tracey with the garlic bread in his hand, he looked about the same except he finally took off that headband. "I tried to get here as soon as possible, but you know how crowded Call-mart can be." We nodded at the response and watched as Ms.Ketchum took the garlic bread and ran off into the kitchen.  
"Mmmm…spaghetti, I cant wait. I'm so hungry." I said patting my stomach.  
Ash and Misha gave me a weird look. "What?" I said completely confused.  
"Misty with all the food you ate on the road, I'm surprised you're hungry." Ash stated.  
"Well…I'm a growing woman and growing women have to eat."  
"Yeah, but your eating more than I am."  
"fibble fabble!" I said with my hands on my hips. "like I can ever eat more then you can."

&&&&&&&&&&&[/align  
[aligncenterBy the time dinner was ready, I was dying of hunger. I was the first one to the dinner table, and I grabbed my plate and ate everything on it before Ash could settle Misha in and eat. Of course, I wasn't full, so I ate about two more plates. By the time I looked to see everyone else, they were all giving me a weird look.  
"What?" I said finishing the last piece of my garlic bread.  
Nobody said anything but went back to eating, except for Ash he just chuckled "And you said you wouldn't eat as much as me, I'm only on my second plate."  
I stuck out my tongue, "It doesn't matter, I'm still pretty."  
He turned around and muttered something I couldn't hear, whatever it was it had better not have been about me.  
"Ash?" Ms.Ketchum said, "I want to know how you and Misty meet, some years ago."  
"Why?" Ash said dumbfound.  
I hit Ash on the head "Ash! Don't say 'why' to your mom. Respect her, stupid."  
"I meet Mama Misty one and a half weeks ago." Misha said happily. It was quiet, as Ash and I looked at each other in shock, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, Ash was suppose to tell him when he got fully ready to.  
"Ohhh…so Misty isn't your real mother." Ms.Ketchum said giving Ash a evil look.  
"No…I wish she was, but my real mama is gone, I don't know where she went."  
It was quiet again and everyone looked at Ash. "Its…a it's a long story." Ash stuttering.  
"Well…I have all the time in the world." Mrs. Ketchum said sternly.  
"Well…it happened five in a half years ago…."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
About 10 minutes after Ash had finished telling them what had been happening and how we meet. Everyone had a look of either shock or crying. Ms.Ketchum was wiping all of her tears with a napkin. Ash had put a spin to the story, he told them the reason why Misha's mom didn't want her is because she almost came out a retarded baby and Ash heroically had to search across the world for the antidote and be back before 3 days had passed to save his baby. Misha was smiling and cheering on her dad through the whole story saying "Go daddy! I knew you were a hero." and "I can't believe you saved me papa. I love you (tears)". Of course I didn't want to burst anyone's bubble, so I just went along with it to.  
I watched as Ms.Ketchum ran to her son and hugged him, I smiled, at least they know I didn't have a baby yet.  
"Misty!"  
I turned to Tracey who had called my name, "Yes?"  
"So, your fiancé was named Steven. I used to have a boyfriend name Steven."  
"Huh, really?" I looked at him in shock "Did he cheat on you too?  
"Yeah, I caught him in bed with another guy, he called the "Trash master."  
"Trash master?" I said curiously.  
"Yeah, I guess, he was a garbage man or something."  
"What?" I screamed.  
"What's wrong?"  
" My Steven dumped me for a Garbage man, actually, he been sleeping with him since we meet."  
Ash laughed "Misty, it looks like you and Tracey have been dating the same guy."  
"Wha…Ash, that can't happen. That would be creepy."  
Tracey dug in his pocket, " I have a picture if you want to see it."  
"Why do you still have a picture of him if he cheated on you?" Gary asked curiously.  
Tracey sighed "Because I'll never forget the beautiful love we made."  
I almost gagged and Ash and Gary covered their ears, "To much information..."  
"Well, heres the picture" Tracey said showing us and to my surprise…well…..It was Steven. A 6yrs ago Steven, same blonde hair and blue eyes. Same face and same smirk.  
"But it can't…be" I said grabbing the picture.  
"But it is Mist."  
"It can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I guess…it was a little overwhelming because I soon fell into darkness. Thinking of the mistake I made by dating Steven that night.

* * *

ok thats the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it.

Please review for me. I like them, even if there bad, at least I can learn from my mistakes. Also dont forget the contest too.

have a great day.


	13. getting back on track

I know that I haven't updated in a long, long time (since July), and I'm very sorry. Also between us...I actually read through my whole story and found that the story started out good with drama and romance and somehow I sorta changed it to alot of comedy and stuff. No offense comedy isnt bad. I just didnt stick with my genre. I mean its drama and romance (well...not that much romance) but you know its OK. and i saw that some of the things really didnt make since.

Also, as you probably could tell Ash's story about Misha to his mom was mostly a lie. As in the earlier chapters he told what really happened. he just didnt want his mom to know he was dating a whore. hehehe.

And the winner of this drawing contest was RES NOVAE! Congratulations! Your drawing was sooo cute. The picture of Misha was so adorable. I posted it everywhere. Congrats to you Res!

Oppa skoky- yay!

Ashleigh- now its time for the story

* * *

Ash's POV

"Wha! Misty!" I caught her before she fell to the floor. "...looks like she fainted again." Gary turned to me "You mean she fainted before?"

"Yeah, when we first met she fainted in shock."

"Wow! A lot of people have been fainted in this fanfic."

"Tell me about it..." (a/n: hehehehe! I do it on purpose.)

"Ash, why don't you put Misty in one of our guest rooms?"

"Wow, thanks Gary!" I picked up Misty gently and carried her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Misha decided to stay since she was busy eating blueberry pie.

I opened the door gently, walking into a fully furnished room and laid Misty on the giant king size bed. I looked at her beautiful pale skin and caressed her cheek. It was nice having Misty back in my life, she was the missing puzzle piece to my heart. I smiled down at that beautiful face until the door opened. I turned around to see Prof. Oak standing in the doorway. _'oh no, not him.'_

"Ash..." He began to talk but I cut him off.

"Look at the time, it seems my favorite soap opera is on." I began to pass him but he put out his arm and stopped me.

"What?" I asked not looking at him.

"I know for a fact that you don't watch soap operas"

"How do you know? I haven't seen you in 5 years." I tried to move his arm but believe it or not Prof. Oak is really strong.

"Stop trying Ash, your not going to move my arm and besides I have Tivo."

"Dammit." I said under my breath.

"Ash, I'I've come here not to toy with you, annoy you, or KILL YOU. I'I've come to tell you something important."

I didn't say anything but looked for the first time I was here at his face. Believe me Prof. Oak had aged alot within the five years. My guess is that he was probably 75 when I left and now he's in his eighties...ew...he looks creepy old and ancient. How could my mom look at his face every morning, how?

"Ash"? Are you listening to me?"

"Ummm...no." I didn't want to be blunt, but hey, the guy is ugly. " I was to busy looking at your decrypted face." _That came out a little to harsh, oh well._

Prof. Oak didn't respond to what I said, I guess he was in shock. _'Wait...this is my chance to escape.'_ I quickly pushed the shocked Professor out of the way and ran out of the room.

&&&&&&&

Misty's POV

(The next day)

I woke up the next morning feeling sick, I guess I shouldn't't have eaten all of that food yesterday. I could feel my mouth starting to get watery, which is never a good sign. I hopped out of the bed and made a dash to the bathroom, right when I hit the toilet everything came-up. When I finally finished vomiting, I grabbed the nearest towel and wiped my mouth clean. I flushed the toilet and slowly began to get up but the room began to spin around me like a merry-go-round. I held my hands up to my eyes to try to stop the spinning but that didnt work. So I decided to sit back down and wait until I felt better.

As I was sitting there, I heard a knock on the door,_ 'oh no! its probably Ash'_ I stared at the door, maybe who ever it was would go away. Slowly the door began to turn, I began to panic, freaking out on the bathroom floor. Maybe if I act natural it'll look like I'm cleaning the floors. I grabbed the towel that I had cleaned my face with and started mindlessly rubbing the bathroom floor. _'natural...just be natural misty'_

Slowly the door swung open but the person wasn't Ash...instead it was...

"Mrs.Ketchum..." I smiled looking natural of course.

"Misty are you OK? I heard some unpleasant sounds in here so I thought I'd come and see whats wrong."

"Oh, everythings fine and I'm fine...I'm just cleaning the bathroom room floor thats all...just cleaning..."

Mrs.Ketchem starred at me for a while before answering "You don't look fine, your face is very pale and you smell like throw-up."

I didn't answer her but just starred hopping that she didn't know what I think she might know.

"Misty...I don't want to ask you anything that will make you feel uncomfortable but umm...Are you...?"

_'oh no! she knows...she knows that I might be pregnant'_

"Are you Bulimic?"

As random as it was, I felt a gust of wind and an awkward silence between us. I slowly squeaked out a no then held in the sign of relief, Mrs. Ketchem wasn't the first person I would want to tell, but I'd probably be more comfortable telling her then talking to Ash. He had enough problems as it is.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After the very awkward conversation between Mrs.Ketchem and I, The sickness started to go away and I was feeling much better. Hearing that Ash, Misha, Gary and Tracey were all outside, I decided to go out too.

Right when I got outside the first thing I saw was a Pokemon battle. It looked like Gary had challenged Ash to a battle, and like Ash he never refuses even if he hadn't battled in years. But he looked like he was enjoying it, battling beside pikachu like he did years ago.

Misha was the first one to spot me "Mamma Misty! lookie, daddy is baddling Gary in a poke'battle. Isn't it cool." She pulled me closer to the battle. Ash glanced at me and smiled before turning his attention back to the battle. This seemed like old times again, it seemed that all we were missing was Brock.

"pikachu thunder bolt!" Ash yelled, as pikachu blasted Gary's umbreon across the battle field.

Tracey looked at the Pokemon "It looks like we have a winner, Ash from pallet town wins."

"yeah we won pikachu! Just like before" I watched Ash run up to pikachu as they did what looked like a victory dance, if the dancing they did was even called dancing.

Gary walked over and shook Ash's head "You still got it, Ash." he grinned "I thought you would at least gotten soft on me."

"Ha! no way Gary-

BLAST!

we all turned to the ranch were all the Pokemon were held. "what was that?" I asked as smoke start to form where the blast was coming from.

Ash squeezed my shoulder "I don't know but I'm about to find out, stay here" He then ran off towards the smoke, pikachu at his heels.

* * *

Okies, Im glad i've updated, next time it wont take that long. I promise... 

Oppa skoky- dont promise something you can't keep

Atleeka- what? im not its the truth

Oppa- what ever?

Atleeka- ...i...promise promise promise promise promise promise

Oppa- shut up!

Atleeka-...wait...I got it

Oppa- Got what?

Atleeka- Ill make this into a drama, romance, comedy fanfiction

Oppa- you are so off topic

Atleeka-huh?

Oppa- never mind just stop writing.


	14. bombs! a wasting

I want to thank you all for the reviews. Every time I get a review I feel all warm inside.(sorry for not updating again like I promised. I'm SORRY!)

So here is the next chapter hmmmm...I wonder what that explosion was all about?

OK, this chapter will be switching between some characters POV(ash and misty's). I know it would be nice to stick to one, but it would be really hard to explain it, so I'm going to have to change the POV's.

* * *

Misty's POV

Ash ran off toward the explosion with Pikachu at his heels and Tracey and Gary tagging behind. I wanted to go too, but for my safety and Misha's it was best that I stayed behind.

"I sure hope everything will be OK, Misha." I glanced down and noticed that Misha was nowhere to be found. "Misha! Misha!" This is the worst thing that could ever happen but where could she have gone.

DING!

And just like that, it hit me, Misha had followed Ash when I wasn't looking. What if something bad happens and she gets hurt? I have to go get her, Misha I will save you!

Ash's POV

I ran into the smoke as it started to clear up, and saw three figures in the distance. "Who are you?"

"Ahhhhh, well twerp it seems that you've forgot about us." said a feminine voice.

"It looks like he has." A sorta manly voice replied.

The three figures started walking out of the smoke,

"Prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

the three figures posed as all the smoke around them had disappeared, "Jessie!" "James"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, thats right!"

"Team Rocket" I yelled followed by two other voices, I looked to my sides and saw that Tracey and Gary were right next to me.

Gary smirked " I should have known it was you guys, its not like you guys have anything better to do."

Jessie started fuming "look you conceited Twerp, we always have other plans, its just that this is first on our list. Now be nice little men and hand over all your Pokemon."

"No Way!" Gary, Ash and Tracey said together.

"Fine have it your way, go Seviper!" Jesse throw out a pokeball and out popped a snake like Pokemon.

I glanced down at pikachu "you ready buddy." Pikachu nodded

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!"

the thunder bolt was a critical hit and seviper was down.

"Jesse what do we do now?" James asked.

"Why don't you throw out a poke ball?" Jesse said screaming furiously. "I gots a better idea." Meowth said pointing a remote control button.

"What is it?" James asked

"tis a button and when i push an automatic cannon will appear(A/N: i really don't know how team rocket get there weapons so fast, so lets just say it appears randomly)

Jesse took the button from meowth "lets just see if this works" She pushed the button and like magic, an automatic cannon appeared. "Say goodbye twerps" She laughed evilly, and pushed the start button on the cannon. The cannon began to make noise then suddenly one by one, bombs came flying towards me.

I jumped out of the way, smoke begin to cover the area, all I could hear was loud "BOOM!" sounds. Then like instincts I felt that something wasn't right. Someone was endanger, someone close to me. I stood up and begin walking through the smoke until i heard a small faint scream. "Misha!" I yelled! "Misha!"

**Misty POV**

I groaned, the smoke was too thick, I could barely see what was in front of me. "Misha!" I tried to yell, "where are you?" I thought I had heard her scream, but that was five minutes ago. "Misha!"

Slowly but surely the smoke slowly begin to clear away and some distance in front of me I saw Tracey and Gary with _Team Rocket! _I looked around "_wheres Ash?"_

Then I saw a figure, no its not a figure, its Ash and hes carrying Misha. I begin to run to them..'_Ash, I'm so sorry'_!

**Ash POV**

I looked down at Misha, she was bleeding. The little pink and white outfit stained with blood, how could this happen? _'my poor little girl...'_

Anger began to boiled inside me, as I approached team rocket. I could hear Grays and Tracey's voice but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. All I could think about was Misha, and that this was all Team Rockets fault.

"TEAM ROCKET!"

"oh, its the twerp, I thought we finally got rid of you." Jesse said obviously annoyed.

I gently placed Misha down. "You'll pay! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"PIKACHU! THUNDER! USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Pikachu listening to me, used the most biggest thunder Ive ever seen and blasted team rocket with it.(A/n:sorry i didnt know how to write this)

BOOM!

Team rocket was sent flying off.

"Team rockets Blasting off and never to return again in this fanficcccc!" You could hear there words echoing through the sky.

I glanced back at Misha and gently picked her back up.

"Ash!" Gary and Tracey said in Union. "Is Misha OK! we have to get her to the hospital!"

I nodded as we begin head back to the lab when I stopped right in my tracks. Misty was standing right in front of me.

"Misha..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"stay away from her!" Misty looked taken back. "You were suppose to watch her, how could you let this happen?!" I glared hard at her, anger burning inside of me. I didn't know what i would have done if I wasn't holding Misha. "I trusted you misty! Misha could be dead because of you!"

"but...I'm..sorry!"

"sorry! sorry wont save Misha's life, sorry wont change what happened!" I looked her in the eye "I don't ever want to see you again, ever."

* * *

ooh! 

Ash is one tough daddy.

I'm glad I'm not dating him.

I cant believe he ended it with misty.

will Misha be OK.

what about misty? I mean she is pregnant

Will Ash ever know he's the father?

stay tuned to the final chapter of Ash is a father.


	15. Taking responsibility, hurting lives

Hey everyone! yay the final chapter is up. :3 it's been three and i am sorry i kept this story dormant for so long. its just that, i was so busy. :3 haha cuz im now in college yay me.:3. but my english isn't the best still. so i am sorry if their are still some mistakes. but i did use spell check and everything.

umm it took me forever to think of how to write this last chapter so it will have no POV. because it was hard to write it in ash POV or misty POV.

hope u guys enjoy the last chapter. :3 AAML HWAITING!

* * *

At the hospital, ash paced back and forth waiting for the doctors to come out of the operating room.

he remembered rushing Misha to the hospital and yelling for someone to help save his baby.

He continued to pace back and forth until someone called him, he glanced up and saw his mom with teary eyes.

"Ash.." she wiped the tears rolling down her cheek " Ash i know Misha is hurt and we don't know if she will make it but…" she paused and looked down "what about misty?"

Ash face grew dark "what about misty? Misha is my life and if anyone let her get hurt, then i will never forgive them!" He slammed his fist into the wall "if Misha doesn't make it, i don't know what i'll do?" he gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back the tears that dared to come out. Ash wanted to be strong for Misha, for it was just to much, his little baby, his only child was hurt and he couldn't do anything to save her. Ash had felt like he failed in life, his happiness, his reason for going on all these years felt wasted.

"…Ash" delia said as she finally saw her son break did the only thing she could do at this time for words wouldn't help. she hugged him. She hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, as he cursed at himself for being so reckless when he got drunk and knocked up Misha's mom. so reckless when he disappeared for years without telling anyone. so reckless when misty came back into his life,so reckless when he told her that he loved her and so reckless when Misha got hurt. He was a reckless man and all he wanted to do right now was cry.

-in the field behind mansion-

Misty stood frozen in time, she hadn't moved for about 2 hours, her mind was blank, her heart was broken. All she could think about was ash words over and over in her mind.

_" I don't ever want to see you again, ever."_ each time she repeated it in her mind, a sharp pain would go through her whole body like a jolt of electricity. 'ash i'm so sorry..' she sobbed out ' i am so sorry..please forgive me' she slowly fell to her knees, "ash please forgive me' she sobbed harder holding on to her side.

"he will."

Misty stopped crying just enough to see where the voice had came from "Gary?" she whispered "what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be at the hospital with the others."

Gary shook his head "Red i'm here to help you, so get up and stop crying?" He dragged Misty to her feet, and pulled out a hankie from his pants pocket "wipe your face, you're killing me with your tears." He watched her grab the hanky and slowly wiped her eyes. "look red…i mean misty, we all know ash loves you and what he said, don't take it personal. you Know how he is, he just says things on pulse, without thinking of the consequences of his actions." he patted misty on the back "What happened to Misha wasn't your fault,it was team rockets."

Misty was quiet, what Gary said might be true but Ash was different with Misha, she was his own flesh and blood. If he stopped being angry with her then he would just blame himself rocket was the blame for all this but in Ashes eyes it was either her or him, because he was Misha dad and Misha thought of misty like a mom.

"i don't think ash will forgive me gary" she hardly whispered it out but gay seemed to catch it.

Gary signed "trust me, he will. He loved you since you were kids, i'm sure he will forgive you. now lets go!" He pulled her by the arm and dragged her towards his car, he smiled at misty to reassure everything would be fine but in his head, he was hoping that ash had cooled off and Misha wasn't hurt that bad.

-back at the hospital-

Ash and the others were still in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. Finally in a white lab coat doctor Frank came through the operating doors. Ash sprinted up and rushed over "doctor..doctor how is she? Is she okay? Please tell me!"

"calm down ash" Dr. frank smiled "Misha is fine, she just have a few stitches here and their and her right arm is in a cast."

Ash signed in relief "when can i see her."

"we just sent her to a room, so you can visit her now" A nurse handed him a clip board and he looked through it "she's in room 34, in the pediatric ward" He gave ash some papers " I will need you to fill these out later, and hand them to the nurse when your done."

Ash nodded and watch the doctor leave and turned around to go tell his mom, prof oak and Tracey the good news.

" YOU GUYS MISHA'S OKAY! MY BABY IS OKAY!" he jumped around yelling "SHES OKAY! SHES OKAY! SHES OKAY!"

Tracey stood up and grabbed ash "ash I'm so glad, but can you stop yelling and jumping, your causing a scene"

Ash looked around and chuckled "my bad". Mrs. Ketchum shook her head "it's okay ash, we are all happy that Misha is fine, lets go see her."

They headed down the hall way talking among themselves until spotted someone at the end of the hallway "gary?" he questioned "where have you been?"

"chill Gramps. i was with.." he looked to his side and noticed misty was not there, he rolled his eyes and went around the corner,a few minutes conversation was heard and was wondering if his grandson had lost his mind. finally Gary returned around the corner pulling a shameful misty by the arm. "I was with misty" he finally finished his sentence.

Misty didn't look up for she was afraid to look ash in the eye. She had heard from the nurses at the front desk that Misha wasn't hurt to bad but she was still hurt and Ash could be still angry with her.

It was quiet and no one said anything, finally ash begin to open the door to Misha's hospital room until stopped him "ash, you need to talk to misty, You had no right to say what you did earlier, and its not good to leave things like this."

Ash signed as much as he didn't like prof. oak, he was right. He did get a little crazy back at the lab, but he wasn't really sorry for what he did. "okay…i'll go talk to her." he turned from the door and headed down the hallway towards misty and Gary. Misty still had her head down deciding if she should bravely look up or not, by the time she finally decided to look up Ash was right in front of her. She meet his eyes for a second just to see what kind of emotion he was portraying and sadly she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Mist.." he said in a annoyed tone "we need to talk." She nodded and ash headed down the hall. She followed a few seconds later, she made sure she stayed just a few feet behind him. Once they reached his distention, which was A outside courtyard,Ash sat firmly on a bench and misty hesitantly sat next to him. Ash cleared his throat before finally speaking " misty..i know what happened at lab wasn't your fault, and I am sorry i yelled at you."

Misty was shocked, Gary was right ash wasn't going to be mad forever,it was just a spur in the moment, her shock turned to happiness and she turned to face him "ash its…." but before she could finish ash interrupted her "but i don't think we should stay together." he signed and scratched his head. " this whole event today made me realize that life isn't all about me any more. I have a duty to take care of my daughter and i can't have you, my mom, or anyone distracting me from that. " Misty didn't understand what was going on, did he really not want her in his life anymore.

"misty i love you..i really do, and i am so sorry, for the events that happened in the past, the hopes that i gave us of being together. but i hope that we can still be friends and not end on a bad note. "

She swallowed hard, she didn't know what to say, her hands were shaking and her face felt tight "ash.." she choked out " are you breaking up with me" tears slowly started to fall off her face, she held back the urge to cry but the tears still came.

Ash slowly stood up, "please don't cry for me misty" was all he said as he walked away. As soon as she knew he was out of site,she broke down, her heart felt like it was hit with a dagger and she punched her chest so she could breath. "ash…you're a jerk!"

She slowly slipped off the engagement ring and let it drop to the ground, "you're such a jerk.."

Ash entered the building and headed down the hallway where gary was waiting, "So how did it go? You and Misty made up and going to live happily ever after with Misha in a cottage home."

Ash rolled his eyes "not now gary…" he walked passed him and headed towards the elevator. Gary watched ash with a confused look..then he thought about it.."where is misty?". He headed towards the courtyard and found misty crying on a bench.

_'so ash was still mad' _he thought to himself. he walked up to misty and tapped her on the shoulder "stop crying misty,what he said to you can't be that bad"

"he broke up with me.."she cried out…"he said he loved me but he broke up with me." Gary didn't say anything, he knew Ash and he Knew Misty. He wasn't sure if Ash had a reason for breaking up with her but something told him, that maybe it was best not to get involved.

"How could he just end things without giving me another chance." Misty cried out again "it hurts so much…we were going to start a fresh life, me, him, Misha and the ba.." She was cut of by Gary, "Misty stop it okay. you're much stronger then this and crying isn't going to change anything.

Misty wiped her eyes, "but i don't know what to do." Gary thought for a second " i know what you need to do." He took her by the arm "you need to get the hell out of pallet town, far away from Ash."

-in room 34-

"Misha i brought you a stuffed animal" Tracy handed her the stuffed "YAY thank you" She hugged the bear happily. Everyone watched her smiled happily, the door opened and Misha screamed "DADDDY! DADDY I MISSED YOU!" Ash smiled and run to his Daughter carefully giving her a warm hug. "I missed you too.I never want you to leave my side again okay." Misha nodded "okay i pwomise" Ash held her a little bit tighter "and for now on its just going to be the two of us,me and you, forever okay." Misha nodded again "okay" when he finally let go of his hug, Misha had a curious look on her face "daddy why didn't you bring me a pwesent?"

"a present?"

"all sick people get pwesents dad"

Ash chuckled "oh your right, i guess ill go get u a present then."

"a bawbie doll..pwease"

"anything for you Misha." he looked at Misha face, all his worries gone. He wanted Misha to grow up and live life, he wanted to be their to protect her whenever she was in danger. She was his only daughter, and he would be their for her no matter what. Ash was going to be the greatest father in the world.

* * *

ooo :3 yay for the end. :3 haha not really.

its just the end of this story. part 2 of the story is in the works. :3 so many questions left unanswered. like 'will ash and misty get back together' 'will misty tell ash about the baby' 'will we ever get to see misha's mom' 'will ash ever accept prof. oak as his dad' and 'why is gary being so nice to misty'? so many unanswered questions.

and just so you guys wont be confused to why ash did what he did...Ash just relised that being around misty made him feel free, like he was 10yrs old again, and with what had happened with Misha that day made ash relise that his life has changed and he has a duty to raise, love and protect his daughter. he's become a man. :3 but is it the right choice hmmmmmm...

okay enough blabbing..oh i do hope i get 100 reviews... i've been wishing for that day for so long.

oh and one more note. how the hell do you edit an old chapter, i don't know how to change some of the old typos..XD im so lost. i'm afraid i might delete something, so if someone could be very kind and to guide me on how to fix the typos, i would be very happy.

AH and one last thing...THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING THIS STORY! I WILL DO BETTER IN THE FUTURE! PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR "ASH IS A FATHER 2" :3 MAY TAKE SOME TIME BUT I WILL HAVE IT OUT.


	16. SEQUEL IS OUT! go check it out!

HEY GUYS ITS ME ATLEEKA! GUESS WAT..I FINALLY STARTED THE SEQUEL! :3 haha i dont know how to like send things to the people who subscribed to me..so ill just write it here.

ASH IS A FATHER 2 is out.

.net/s/6603910/1/Ash_is_a_father_2

:3

first chapter is always the hardest but don't worry i'll work harder on this one. :3


End file.
